


I'm gonna run away (and never see any of you again)

by BaronetCoins



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Good Cows, Missing Scene, Paternal Zolf, Trains, brief mention of alcohol, the others are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: The train ride from London to Dover or: the first time Sasha sees open land.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33
Collections: Rusty Quill Gaming Exchange 2020





	I'm gonna run away (and never see any of you again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aisydays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisydays/gifts).



> I had a few ideas for this, but the one that really gripped me was the train to Dover. We got a few little details of the ride, but I felt like it was the right place for some fluff. Apologies for the fact I'm an American and therefore know nothing about what riding a train is like. 
> 
> Title is from "Expensive Mistakes" by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> Enjoy!

There’s a moment when Zolf looks up, across the gently rumbling compartment of the first class ( _first class_ ) carriage and sees Sasha staring out the window. Her face is pressed all the way up against it, her quiet breath fogging up the glass. It’s as if for a moment she’s forgotten about the possibility of danger and is instead simply watching the world go buy. Of course, knowing Sasha, she’s still probably half watching the reflection in the glass to make sure nobody’s behind her. 

Bertie’s long since drunk himself to sleep, the miserable prat. Hamid too has opted to use the journey for some possible well-earned rest, leaving Zolf and Sasha the only two awake. For now, it’s all too easy to slip into the sort of calm that one only finds on an easy journey.

“Zolf?” Sasha asks a little timidly. 

“Mhm?” He grunts in response. 

“I was only— well nevermind but I was kind of—anyway I was sort of wondering about the buildings, right? And like, why aren’t there more of ‘em?” 

Zolf pauses to consider the answer. “They don’t need so many.” 

“How though? Like, there’s so much empty space that nobody’s _using_ , right?” She gestures a little when she talks, the half bottle of wine on the table loosening her movements. “Like, how’re you supposed to hide in a big field?” 

“Most folks don’t have to.” He shruggs. 

“Oh.” Sasha looked crestfallen. The disappointment was painted all across her pale face. She pulled her jacket closer around her. 

Zolf flounders for a few more words, letting the silence almost swallow them. Sasha turns her face back towards the window. Another small cluster of houses passes in the distance. 

“I’m sure you could—well, you know figure somethin’ out.” He says. Another moment, another cluster of houses that could only generously be called a village. 

“Cheers. Means a lot.” Sasha finally says, still watching the landscape.

“It’s your first time out of the city, right?” is what he settles on. She turns towards him, still stuffed small into the ever slightly too-big jacket. 

“Yeah.” She shrugs. “It’s alright, I ‘spose.” 

This time Zolf turns towards the window. In one of the large, open fields passing them by he spots a herd of something fuzzy and brown. 

“Oh—Sasha! Your first cows!” He exclaims. She jumps out of her skin, a hand flying to what he assumes must be a concealed dagger. 

“Where are they? Do I have enough time to go hide?” Sasha stares daggers at him. “You wake Hamid and I’ll wake Bertie”. 

“Whoah.” Zolf puts his hands up. “It’s not a threat. They’re just outside, see?” 

Sasha’s glance was suspicious. “You sure, mate? Because like, I don’t want to end up getting ambushed.” 

“The cows won’t hurt you Sasha. Just look.” He pointed through the glass. 

Slowly, not entirely willing to turn her attention away from the door, she shifted her eyes towards the window. The dagger in her hand drops to the floor as in an instant she squeezes herself against the glass once more. It’s almost alarming to Zolf how young she looks when the guard drops off her face for just a moment.

“These are cows?” She asks, words mostly muffled by the glass. 

“Sure are. Someday, I’ll take you to see one up close.”


End file.
